We're off to see my mother!
by Anaka Deto
Summary: Yes it's a horrible title. Filia's on a leash as Xelloss drags everyone to Wolfpack Island, (after blindfolding them) to meet Zelas! Yes, Xell's mummy has invites our heroes! and I can't stop saying YAY!
1. ShaBING! lovely! cries at the beauty

We're off to see my mother, Lord Beastmaster is best of all!  
  
By Anaka Mytyko  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters here. However, I do own this story. No I'm not getting any money from it..blah blah blah you've seen this all before.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: We begin our story with the gang from Slayers walking along in your basic forest.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gourry: Lina, are we there yet?  
  
Lina: no  
  
Gourry: Where are we going?  
  
Lina: um…honestly I don't know. Xel is taking us.  
  
Zelgadiss: Hmph… I still don't trust him. Where are you taking us Xelloss?!  
  
Amelia: I think we should give Mr. Xelloss a chance. Perhaps he's finally learned to be one with the side of Justice!  
  
Xelloss: ^_^ that is a secret! I can't tell where we are going. Don't worry, Zelly-poo I won't kill you  
  
Zelgadiss: …*disturbed*  
  
Lina: WHERE ARE WE GOING? *menacing look*  
  
Xelloss: hehe… I'm taking you to see an old friend.  
  
Filia: an old friend? WHY would we want to meet one of YOUR friends?  
  
Xelloss: Because Fi, she told me to take you to her.  
  
Lina: She? So exactly who is this mystery friend of yours?  
  
Xelloss: You'll meet her when we get there. Oh and one more thing… You'll need to wear these while we wait for the boat! *holds out five blindfolds*  
  
Filia: I'm not wearing that.  
  
Xelloss: Oh? And I suppose you'd want pink though right?  
  
Filia ...No! I'M JUST NOT WEARING SOMETHING YOU GIVE ME!   
  
Xelloss: *sigh* Ryuzoku are so stubborn.  
  
Filia: What did you say?  
  
Xelloss: *hehe* nothing *usual smile*  
  
Amelia: Come on Ms. Filia, we have to give him a chance.  
  
Xelloss: I *have* to take you to this place, Filia.   
  
Filia: Well I'm not going  
  
Lina: Fine stay here. *puts on a blindfold*  
  
Gourry: uh..*puts one on too*  
  
Zelgadiss: I'm staying with Fi-aghh!   
  
Xelloss: Fi-agh?  
  
Amelia: *jumps on Zel and puts blindfold on him* You are, too, coming with! In the name of justice we must give Xelloss a chance!!  
  
Zelgadiss: I've given him a chance to shut up… it didn't work. Doesn't that count?  
  
Amelia: NO!  
  
Filia: *walks off before being dragged with*  
  
Xelloss: *sigh again* She must make this hard. *teleports to Filia, quickly straps on the blindfold, and puts a collar and leash on her, then teleports back with her* There we go!  
  
Filia: XELLOSS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! *tries to run but gets pulled back because Xel still has the leash* LET ME GO!  
  
Xelloss: *laughs* Silly dragon. I'm gonna keep you on this leash like a dog until you learn to behave. I can't have dragons misbehaving when I'm visiting my mother! ^_^  
  
Lina: Your mother? I thought you said that we were visiting and old friend?  
  
Xelloss: well you see… she's my master, and since she told me to bring you all to her then I must. Which means you too, Fifi!  
  
Filia: Fifi?  
  
Xelloss: I'm keeping you like a dog. Why not name you like a dog?  
  
Filia: *fuming mad, tail sticks out* I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!  
  
Xelloss: *sends electric down the metal and knocks Filia out* I told you not to misbehave! Now look and see what you've made me done! *drags her along to the shore as a big purple boat suddenly appears* That's our ride! *directs everyone onboard*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: woo hoo! Chapter 1 is done, now to number 2! Our heroes and um…middle half and half people *coughXellosscoughcough* are currently onboard the S.S. Storyboatwithnonamebutanakaneededtofillspacesoshedecidedthiswouldwork! What mysteries await them?  
  
Xelloss: Um… why did you name my boat that?  
  
Anaka: Um..cuz I can! Now to all you out there PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not finished and I don't plan on making this like 10 chapters… but review so you can boast the self-esteem I lost when writing this! YAY! 


	2. Lina's hungry and Xel gets pummeled! TWI...

Chapter 2!   
  
Onboard the S.S. Storyboatwithnonamebutanakaneededtofillspacesothisworks!   
  
Xelloss: ….*smiles* You know Anaka-chan you should rename it the "S.S. Evil Eyes"  
  
Anaka: ooohhhhh …but no.  
  
Xelloss: Why not?  
  
Anaka: BECAUSE!! *. It'd be too much work and I'm lazy  
  
Xelloss: I'm not gonna argue that  
  
Anaka: What?!  
  
Xelloss: nothing!  
  
Anaka: I can make you fall in love with Amelia! Remember! I HAVE THE POWER!  
  
Xelloss: ..okay okay you win! *runs off*   
  
Anaka: ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: *clears throat* Our story picks up with all our heroes onboard the S.S…aww screw it you already know! Anyways, they're on the boat!  
  
Xelloss: Everybody comfortable? ^_^  
  
Lina: I'm hungry! Any food on this ride?  
  
Xelloss: Right over there *points to a door with a bunch of spikes hanging over it that have a trap so if the door is opened they fall down*  
  
Lina: Um Xel?  
  
Xelloss: Yes?  
  
Lina: I'M IN A BLINDFOLD!!!  
  
Xelloss: Oh right *smiles* Well just follow your nose.  
  
Lina: *sniffs the air* I don't smell anything…  
  
Zelgadiss: That would be a first  
  
Xelloss: let me show you the way *gets up to open the door for her (having momentarily forgotten the spikes until they fall on him* AHH ….  
  
Zelgadiss: I knew this place was a trap! Where are we REALLY going?  
  
Xelloss: I already told you  
  
Zelgadiss: *rips off the blindfold then tackles Xel* WHERE?  
  
Xelloss: Fiesty today aren't we? *teleports out of Zel's grasp and then does the collar and leash and blindfold thing to Zel* Now I've warned you all, no misbehaving! *usual smile as cuts rapidly disappear*  
  
Zelgadiss: LET ME LOOSE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!   
  
Xelloss: Which is why I'm not letting you loose!   
  
Zelgadiss: *grumbles under his breath*   
  
Xelloss: I can hear you  
  
Zelgadiss: .  
  
Lina: I think I've lost my appetite  
  
Amelia: Two firsts in one day! Wow Lina! You're on a role today!  
  
Lina: ….*eye twitch under blindfold* WTH IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? HUH?!  
  
Amelia: Nothing Miss Lina! Honest!   
  
Lina: You're not being very "justice-loving" today *laughs*  
  
Amelia: Bite me  
  
Zelgadiss: ….what have you done with Lina and Amelia? That's not like them at all!  
  
Xelloss: I actually didn't do anything. I think Anaka changed them for her own personal pleasure  
  
Zelgadiss: who is "Anaka" and how could ANYONE get ANY pleasure out of this?  
  
Xelloss: Hentai fans might like that I have 2 ppl on a chain leash and collar  
  
Hentai fans: Oh yeah! Light porn! GIVE US THE PORN!  
  
Anaka: ….. *growls* I'm gonna kill you all *runs off on a killing spree*  
  
Xelloss: Um where did Anaka go? How is this fic still being written? …..EVEN I AM CONFUSED!  
  
Zelgadiss: Anyone wanna translate that and tell me wtf he's talking about?  
  
Lina: I dunno  
  
Amelia: This "anaka" person doesn't seem to be on the side of JUSTICE!  
  
Xelloss: Nope she's just a psychopathic fan that got bored of reading and decided to write something  
  
Anaka: I HEARD THAT!! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE THIS AND X/A FIC!  
  
Xelloss: You're an A too ya know  
  
Anaka: I MEANT AMELIA!!  
  
Amelia: what is that voice talking about?  
  
*boat suddenly stops*   
  
Xelloss: Look at that!  
  
Lina: *reminds Xel* Blindfold…  
  
Xelloss: …WE'RE HERE!!  
  
All but Xel and the laugh Anaka: *gulp*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: Okay well that wasn't too gosh darn exciting but I've gotta get ready  
  
1 whole review! *smiles* I feel honored! You can even flame me! I don't care! I'll just mention my extreme distaste for you PUBLICLY AND ON MY 2 WEBSITES! *muhahahahaha*  
  
Xelloss: Sometimes your evil is even too much for me. You're like the evil version of Lina  
  
Anaka: THANKS! *smiles again* I'll take that as a compliment! K well lunchtime now, gotta get ready to get horrible gifts but smile not and pretend to like them..you know that sorta thing  
  
Xelloss: See what I mean? oh and as to the you taking that as a compliment…*coughItwasn'tcoughcough*  
  
Anaka: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Xelloss: *disappears*  
  
Anaka: Oh he's gonna pay. NEXT CHAPTER AMELIA IS GONNA SING HER HEART OUT! BYE! 


	3. Zelas gets mad Anaka gets even

Chapter 3!  
  
Anaka: I've told you all that Amelia gets to sing today! AND EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN BEGGED FOR HER NOT TOO SHE STILL IS!! only cuz i'm not gonna be a liar and Xelloss needs to be punished.   
  
Xelloss: Does killing people count as punishment? Because I'll be laughing at that one person who said they'd die.   
  
Anaka: wanna know something ironic?  
  
Xelloss: what?  
  
Anaka: Amelia's singing praises life and makes it seem happy when 1. it sucks. 2. her singing makes life worse.  
  
Xelloss: Which is exactly why you shouldn't let her sing  
  
Anaka: TOO BAD! *muahahahahahahaha* ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: Our dear boat the S.S. ...(Xelloss: evil eyes!!) ....the S.S. Evil Eyes..*sighs* has landed at Wolfpack Island...what mysterys await our blindfolded friends....and amelia (amelia: HEY! I dunno who you are but you aren't being very just!)?  
  
Xelloss: Everyone you are free to take off your blindfolds..*takes off Zel and Filia's*   
  
Filia: *now conscious* LET ME FREE!!! I DEMAND IT!  
  
Zelgadiss: *also conscious* Let US free or we're gonna kill you when we get free  
  
Xelloss: when is the key word *drags them behind him and off the boat*  
  
Lina, Amelia, Gourry: *take off blindfolds*   
  
Gourry: Lina I'm hungry  
  
Lina: Shut up and get off the boat! *pushes Gourry off*  
  
Amelia: Wait for me! *runs after the group*  
  
Anaka: Infront of our group is the small ...*hehe* on Wolfpack, many wolves can be heard growling at the intruders as they walk up to the door.  
  
Xelloss: Don't fear Fluffy and her friends. They're nice  
  
Lina: And probably have rabies   
  
Xelloss: I said nice not healthy.  
  
Lina: that's why I said they have rabies  
  
Xelloss: you said PROBABLY have rabies...not that they DID have rabies  
  
Lina; *readys fireball and gives Xell a death glare*  
  
Xelloss: hehe...shall we go inside? *opens a giant door and leads them down a marble hallway with various wooden doors every once in awhile*  
  
Lina: How far is it to where she is?!  
  
Xelloss: Sore wa...*gets deathglare again* ...Right up ahead at the end of the hall...  
  
Lina: that's better.   
  
Gourry: Can we just run?  
  
Amelia: I don't like this place, it's scary  
  
Filia: *twitching all over* there are Mazoku all over this place...there is plenty of reason to be scared!  
  
Zelgadiss: Why did you make me go, Amelia?   
  
Amelia: because we had to give him a chance...  
  
Xelloss: You all are fine  
  
Lina: *whispers to Amelia* If anything goes wrong we all sing "Life is wonderful" and take off running  
  
Amelia: Right. Great plan.  
  
Xelloss: *turns around* You won't get past Fluffy if you try it. You'll be eaten alive.  
  
Lina: *sees image of giant rabid wolves chasing her* ...*sweatdrop* hehe...  
  
Xelloss: Here we are. I suggest you bow as soon as we enter. Zelas awaits us. *opens a gigantic door and enters bowing* I've brought them...just as you wished Mistress.   
  
Zelas: All of them? That easily. Xelloss, my general/priest, go fetch me another bottle of red wine...leave the guests here with me...  
  
Xelloss: As you wish...*bows again and then leaves the room*  
  
Lina: Uh hehe....  
  
Zelas: Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Filia Ul Copt, Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Sailunne, and Zelgadiss Greyword...welcome to Wolfpack.   
  
Lina: yeah..uh...nice to...be here...  
  
Zelas: Don't be scared. I've brought you here to protect you. You see, some mazoku have been out to kill you for killing some pretty high class Mazoku. So I've brought you here to live with me for a little while. Xelloss's room is vacant for one of you...I'm sure as you can see by the size of this place I have plenty of room for you.   
  
Xelloss: *teleports into the room with a new bottle of red wine from the cellars* Here you are. *hand her the bottle*  
  
Zelas: Thank you Xelloss. I was just telling them that they need to live here for awhile. I'm giving Lina your room. Have a problem?  
  
Xelloss: Uh...no Mistress...where shall I be staying in the mean time?  
  
Zelas: You'll be out killing those damn traitors..that's where you'll be staying!  
  
Xelloss: Yes ma'am  
  
Lina: *whispers to amelia* didn't he say this was his mother?  
  
Zelas: So he told you that did he? Yes, I am his mother. He does everything I tell him too. That's why he's my servant. Better than some low-level that would gladly betray me and tell all my secrets...Like the one about me being his MOTHER!!  
  
Xelloss: *gulp* I'm so sorry...uh..I'll be off to kill the traitors...bye! *teleports away*  
  
Lina: uh oh...  
  
Zelas: . he's in trouble when he gets back!!  
  
Anaka: *appears in the room* Oh I was SUPPOSED to punish him earilier  
  
Zelas: Anaka...WHO ASKED YOU?!  
  
Anaka: *sticks out tongue* I'm capable of letting Lina kill you...  
  
Lina: why am I being dragged into this?  
  
Anaka: My name is Anaka Deto. I'm an author and I'm narrating this story so if you don't all do as I say you are all gonna be severly punished! Like in the next chapter..in the mean time...since Zelas isn't being very just..(*ehhh can't believe I said that*) Amelia ...is going to sing like I said she would!  
  
Amelia: *sings* A girl who has justice...at her side...never has to fearrrrr!  
  
Anaka: *covers ears* Okay well thats the end of our chapter  
  
Amelia: *stops* But I didn't get to finish!!  
  
Anaka: I DON'T CARE!! I said you'll sing..not you'll sing a very long song that nobody wants to hear.. okay well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anaka: that's the end of that chapter...please review!   
  
Xelloss: hahahahaha! I wasn't there to hear it  
  
Anaka: You'll get your turn!  
  
Xelloss: ...fun-wrecker.  
  
Anaka: I'm letting you go out and kill things and I'M the fun-wrecker?!  
  
Xelloss: that's right you are  
  
Anaka: Oh well bite me.   
  
Xelloss: Okay *runs after anaka and tries to bite her*  
  
Anaka: AHHHHHH! JA NE!!! I'VE GOTTA RUN!! 


End file.
